Digimon: Power Rangers Style
by Silverdash
Summary: AU. Digimon from all seasons in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie plot. Season three is in action. Minor Takari, Rukato, Takumi, Taiora, Mimato. Finished!
1. Chapter 1: Skydiving and Rocky Mountain

This is a Digimon story in the form of MMPR: The Movie. And, yes, this is compleatly AU. I've decided that since my Prologe was so short, I was just going to include it in the chapter one post. I do not own Digimon or Power Rangers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologe: Mysterious Manhole

At a construcion site, the usual busy day was going on. Men and women working, digging a place to erect a Children's Center.

"What do you think it is, Jack?"

"Beats me. Get it open!"

Little did Jack know, it was something best left shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Short, ain't it? That's why the chapter's next.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Skydiving and Rocky Mountain Climbing

A plane soared over the beautiful city of Tokyo, Japan. Inside was the chance to get funding for the Children's Center

"Guys! Ten minutes to jump!" called a boy in a orange jumpsuit.

"Chill, Tai, we know already." said a blonde boy in a blue jumpsuit.

A girl looked over at them and shook her head. "Tai, sometimes I wonder why you and Matt are best friends."

"Maybe this is God's way of telling us has a strange sence of humor, Sora." said a red-haired boy in a purple jumpsuit.

"Oh, lighten up, Izzy." said a strawberry blonde in a green jumpsuit.

"How did you talk me into this, Mimi?" asked a boy in glasses and a black jumpsuit.

"I'm glad you invited us, TK" said a girl in a pink jumpsuit.

"No problem, Kari." a boy in a yellow jumpsuit. "You'll never know how boring it is to jump alone. Remember the plan, Tommy?"

"How could I forget? 'Hold on tight.'" said a small boy in a white jumpsuit.

"You better." said Tai, grinning at Tommy. "TK's going to do his spins and flips. Don't get siiiick." He drew out the last word.

"Stop, Tai." Sora said. She bent down to Tommy's level. "You still up with this?"

"Of course!" Tommy said. "How many eight-year-olds get to skydive with my cousin, even if he does it part time?"

"That's only because I'm eleven, Tommy." TK said drily.

"But you're still well known around Japan!" Tommy protested.

"Jump time!" Tai called.

"Okay, listen up!" TK yelled. "Here's the plan. We jump, we spin, we form a circle, at the right time we break and open up. Try to aim for the target. Tai, your first!"

Tai opened the door. "Here goes." he said. "The Fires of Courage!"

Matt came next at TK's call. "Storms of Friendship!"

"Sora!"

"Wings of Love!" Sora called, jumping out.

"Izzy!"

"All systems go!" Izzy yelled, leaping out.

"Mimi!"

"I hope we axcidentally land on the mall!" Mimi said dreamily, jumping out.

"Joe!"

The boy in the black jumpsuit went to the door and jumped out, yelling "How did Mimi talk me into this?!"

"Kari!"

"I'm a Angel of Light!" Kari yelled, jumping out.

"Ready, Tommy?" TK asked, looking down at his cousin, who was strapped to him.

Tommy grinned. "Let's do it!"

TK went to the door and turned to look at the other team, led by a ametuer jumper named Katsuharu. "Catcha on the flipside."

They fell backwards, flipping head over heels. Down below, the others were pulling other stunts. Tai and Matt were spread out like a star, catching the most wind. Sora and Mimi were flipping head over heels. Izzy and Joe were spinning like helecopters. Kari was performing twist flips.

TK began to talk into a radio in his ear. "Hope to Wind, what's going on down there?"

"_Hope, this is Wind. The crowd is going nuts. Davis and Yolei are jumping up and down like crazy, JP is chowing down, Cody is getting away from them, looking embarassed, Takuya, Koji, and Koichi are getting closer to the target, and I'm looking for you guys._" said their friend Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto. "_Where are you, anyway? Did you jump yet?_"

"Yeah, we jumped." TK answered. "Ice, how're you doing?"

Tommy looked up. "This is great! Can we flip again?"

TK laughed. "We're out of time. Hope to Team, form up."

All did whatever was nessecery to slow down or speed up to meet up. They grabbed each other's hands and formeed a ring.

"Sincerity to Reliability." Mimi said. "Aren't you glad you came?"

"Can we do this again when we're finished?" Joe asked, answering Mimi.

"Enough chit-chat." TK said. "Hope to Wind, can you see us on the screen yet?"

"_Not yet._" Zoe replied. "_Wait, there! Let me guess, Ice is strapped to you?_"

"You think I'd let him go on his own? He'd be killed!" TK replied. "Hope to team, break. Courage, you're up."

"Gotcha." Tai replied. "Courage, over and out." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe listened to TK giving instructions, then switched to a different channel. "Wind to group. They're breaking, with Courage up first. Get to the dropzone!"

"_Friendly Courage to Wind, can I go to the bathroom first, please?_"

"No, but you can stop with the stupid jokes, Davis." Zoe barked. She switched channels. "Wind to Courage, where are you?"

"_We just pulled our 'chutes._" Tai said into her ear. "_I see the landing target and I'm coming._"

She change channels in time to hear Miyako "Yolei" Inoue say "_Oh, no. Reliable Knowlege, this is Sincere Love. Where'd you go?_"

"_Sorry._" Iori "Cody" Hida said. "_You, Friendly Courage, and Thunder were embarassing me. I'm at the target with Flame, Light Wolf, and Darkness._"

"Wind to Destiny, you ready?" Zoe asked on a new channel.

"_Of course._" Wallace "Willis" Davison replied. "_You didn't tell them I was here, did you?_">

"No, I didn't." Zoe said, heading for the target. "Just start the anouncments."

"_Right._" Willis said. "_Destiny, out._"

Zoe scanned the area abd saw Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Cody at the row just as a voice came over the speakers.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of Tokyo, and welcome to Tokyo Children's Center's charity Jump-a-thon!"

A roar of applause rose as Zoe tried to get in contact with the missing three.

"Wind to Friendly Courage, Sincere Love, and Thunder. Where are you?"

"_This is Sincere Love._" Yolei said. "_Friendly Courage and I just made it to the front row and are heading to Reliable Knowlege, Flame, Light Wolf, and Darkness._"

"_This is Thunder. I just left the food court and I am heading for the target._"

Zoe switched channels. "Destiny, this is Wind. Change to channel five for landing order. All I know is that Courage is up."

"_Acknowleged, Wind._" came Willis's reply.

Zoe changed to the team channel and looked up. "Courage, I see you. Get ready. Is that Friendship behind you?"

"_Yeah._" Tai said. "_I'm coming._"

"And here they come!" Willis's voice said form the speakers. "The youth who are helping fund the Children's Center! First up is Taichi "Tai" Kamiya!"

Tai zoomed overhead, circled around, and landed on the center of the target.

"Perfect, Tai!" came Willis's voice.

"That was fun." Tai said, coming to stand next to Zoe. "Friendship, you're up."

"And next is Yamato "Matt" Ishida!" came Willis's voice from the speakers.

Matt dived, straightened, and landed on the center of the target.

"Awesome, Matt!" Willis yelled along with the crowd.

"Hey, Matt," Tai said as Matt walked up, "That was good."

"_Hope to Friendship._" TK buzzed in their ears. "_Not bad for a ameteur. A little risky, but not bad. Sincerity, you're up._"

"Next is Mimi Tachikawa!" Willis anounced to the crowd.

"_Hey, Sincerity, looking good!_" a voice floated on the radio.

"_Cut the chit-chat until everyone's down, Friendly Courage!_" TK and Zoe barked at the same time.

Mimi soared down like a butterfly and gracefully landed on the center of the target.

"Nice, Mimi!" Willis said as the audience went nuts.

"That was fun." Mimi said. "Reliability, You're all clear."

"_Hang on, hang on._" Joe said. "_I'm coming._"

""And next is Jyou 'Joe' Kido!" Willis said.

Joe floated down, landed on the center of the target, then tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Ouch!" Willis moaned as the crowd screamed. "Joe trips and falls, but but he landed on the target, yes!"

"_Hope to Reliability, are you okay?_"

"_Yeah, I'm fine._"

"_Then hurry and get out of the way. Love's on her way down._"

"Settle down, folks, Mr. Kido's fine." Willis said. "And here comes Sora Takikouchi!"

Sora flew in, like Mimi, as graceful as a bird. She landed on the center of the target as a new voice came on the radio.

"_Hey, guys, it's Kindness. Sorry I'm late. Who'd I miss and how'd they do?_"

"_Kindness, this is Hope. Give us a little longer._"

"Excellent, Sora!" Willis boomed.

"_Knowlege, this is Love. You're set, get down here._"

"Kindness, this is Wind. Switch to channel three and I'll explain."

"_Better, I'll come to you. I'm with the others and heading your way._"

"And now, Odiaba's brainiac, Kourisho 'Izzy' Izumi!" Willis anounced as Izzy got lower and lower.

Tai turned to Zoe. "Do you find it funny that Izzy's last name is the same as your first name?"

"_I heard that, Courage._" Izzy said into the radio.

He landed on the center of the target, earning a roar of approval from the crowd and a "Well done, Izzy!" from Willis.

"_Hope to Light Angel. Make your move, girl._"

"Next is Tai's little sister, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya!" Willis anounced.

"Anomynous, this is Wind." Zoe said. "Three sixty."

She changed to channel three and walked away from the landed jumpers. "Destiny, you there?"

"_I'm here, Wind._"

"Just to let you know, after Kari, Tommy's gonna be with TK and they're gonna finish it off."

"_Gotcha. Destiny, out._"

Zoe returned to the others and switched channels in time to here "_Wind, this is Hope. Who's Anomynous?_"

"A surprize for you guys, Hope. A surprize."

"Here she comes!" Willis said.

Kari swooped and soared in, landing on the center of the target.

"And she makes it easy!"Willis yelled with the crowd. "And with seven down, there's only Matt's little brother, and well known skydiving daredevil, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, and his little cousin Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi. Can they do it?"

"Yeah, go TK!" Kari yelled.

TK and Tommy were still pretty high. Zoe found the reason as she heard TK say "_Hope to Ice, hang on tight!_"

She watched as TK put the parachute through three somersaults. Her jaw dropped dispite herself. She had to take off her headset that conected her to the radio when she heard Tommy's squeal of delight. Looking at the others, she saw they were just as amazed as she was.

TK swooped down and did one last somersault, recieving another squeal of joy from Tommy, audible even without the radios, and landed on the center of the target, recieving the loudest applause yet, through which you could barly hear "HE DID IT! Oh, ladies and gentlemen, give TK and Tommy a warm welcome!" from Willis.

"TK!"

All the jumpers plus Zoe, Takuya (Flame), Koji (Light Wolf), Koichi (Darkness), JP (Thunder), Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken (Kindness) ran up to TK and Tommy, who were taking their helmets off.

"That was great!" Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya said.

"How do you feel?" Zoe asked.

"Dizzy." Tommy said as TK unstrapped him.

Zoe turned to her radio.

"Anomynous, finish up and meet with us.

"_Acknowleged, Wind._" came Willis's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us..."

As Willis continued to give the farewell, Tai said "Why does that sound so familiar?"

The ground crew laughed. "Oh, I don't know..." Yolei said innocently.

Zoe giggled and turned to Tai. "Oh, crud."

Tai had on a puppy dog pout. "C'mon, Zee. Tell us."

It didn't help that the other boys put on their pouts.

Zoe started backing away. "No. Guys, I mean it. No. Guys, stop."

"Stop what?

All turned to see Willis leaning against a street light. "Hey, guys. Why don't you leave poor Zoe alone?"

There was a chorus of "Willis!" from the girls and "Destiny!" from the guys.

"Anomynous." TK said, shaking his head. "I ask you."

"Rollerblading, anyone?"

Ken asked, pulling out his magenta blades.

"Wait!" Kari said suddenly. "Where's Katsuharu and his group?"

There was scilence for a moment.

"Well," TK said quietly, "I did hear that Katsuharu wanted to climb the Rockies."

Everyone burst into laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? I kind of overdid it with the codenames, didn't I? Too much Ultimate X-Men. Next chapter shows their fighting techniques, and third chapter shows their transformations. Anyway, R&R, but no flames.

Later, y'all


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody Goes KungFu Fightin...

Hi. 

I'm so sorry that this story took so long, I didn't have computer time. Before I get into the story, I'm going to answer my reveiws. 

**Hikari Yagami Takaishi**: Thanks for reveiwing. I found Death of Love real good. Update soon. 

**Takari Rocks !!!**: I'm not a big Power Rangers fan either. I just thought of this at the top of my head, like most of my fics. The Digidestined are not going to be Power Rangers. You'll see what happens next chapter. 

**JyoumiBloodGang**: If it weren't for the fact that I accept just about every couple except Daikari and yaoi/yuri couples, I could say the same for jyoumi. 

Anyway, Thanks for reveiwing. About the story... 

I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Power Rangers, both belong to Bandai. I only own this fic and anyother fic I've written. Enjoy the second chapter! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Everybody Goes Kung-Fu Fighting

"Yee-haw!" 

Tk jumped and somersaulted, landing on his blades and rolled on. 

"_Show off!_" buzzed in his ear. 

"Hey, I gotta fly." he said, recieving more grumbling from Davis. 

"_Hey, Hope! Teach me to do that!_" 

"Maybe when you're older, Ice." 

"_Aw!_" 

Tk rolled on, listening to the conversations of the others from his radio. 

"_Thunder to team, let's get a bite to eat!_" 

"_Thunder, this is Light Angel. Just two quick questions. One, didn't you just eat? Two, do you allways think with your stomach?_" 

"_I did just eat, but rollerblading made me hungry again!_" 

"_Courage to team, I agree with Thunder. Let's get a bite to eat._" 

"_Destiny to team, there's a burger joint around the corner. Anybody have cash?_" 

"_Sincere Love to Destiny, yeah, I've got money._" 

TK grinned and zoomed around the corner. He would have kept going, but his D-Terminal went off. 

"Hope to team, stop around the corner. Azulongmon wants to talk to us." 

All eighteen kids grouped up and looked at TK's D-Terminal. 

On the screen, they saw a stooped old man, bald except for a white ponytail, looking back at them. 

"Gennai, what's up?" 

"_Your world is in danger, as well as the Digital World. You need to get here quick._" 

"On our way." Tai said. 

TK looked around. "My apartment's near here." 

They all skated over to TK's apartment, where Izzy got on the computer. He spent a few minutes typing furiously before saying "It's open. Let's go!" 

All held up one of three differnet kinds of Digivices up to the computer, which sucked them into the Digital World. Or, rather, the Digidestined Headquarters. 

There, they found Gennai looking over some controls. He turned to them as the came through the gate. "Ah, Digidestined. You made good time. Azulongmon needs to see you." 

He led them to a chamber. Inside, eight stones floated in the middle. These were the Destiny Stones. Inside the ring of Destiny Stones, a large, blue dragon floated. This was Azulongmon, Soverain of the Western Plane of the Digital World. 

"Lord Azulongmon." The children and Gennai said, kneeling. 

"Rise, Digidestined." Azulongmon said. "Listen now. A new threat rises for both the Digital World and the Real World. In the construction site where they are building the Children's Center, the workers have uncovered a special stone. In this stone lies an evil force, known as Piedmon." 

"Piedmon." Davis said. "Doesn't sound too bad." 

"So thought Baihumon when he challanged Piedmon alone." Azulongmon countered. "It took us four soverains and the three great angels just to contain the monster. Never judge a book by it's cover." 

"What do you need us to do?" Izzy asked. 

"Go to the site and put the stone where it was found." Azulongmon commanded. "If Piedmon is freed, then both worlds are in danger." 

"I've allready programmed the Digi-port to the nearest computer to the site." Gennai said. "Good luck." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the Digital World, on Infinite Mountain, a tall, vampire-like creature in a military uniform stood looking into a telescope, where he could see the Real World. 

"At last!" Myotismon said. "I've been looking for that stone a thousand years!(1)" 

"Why you want that stone is beyond me." said his wife, LadyDevimon. 

"It holds the power to stop the Digidestined." Myotismon explained. "Come, my sweet, Ogremon, Devimon." 

A flash of light later and the four creatures had disappeared. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the construction site, a triangular stone was being guarded by two security guards. A flash of light came to the area, and Myotismon, LadyDevimon, Devimon, and Ogremon appeared. 

The first guard looked up from his coffee and nudged his partner. "Hey, get a load of this!" he said, pointing at the four Digital Monsters. 

"No need to wake him." Myotismon said. "In fact, you both need a little nap. _Grizzly Wing!_" 

He streached his arms and bats flew from them. They surrounded the guards and enveloped them. When they pulled away, the men collapsed, pale, but alive. 

"What did they do, boss?" Ogremon asked. 

"They fed off their blood, enough to put them out for a long time." Myotismon answered. 

He walked up to the stone. "And now," he said, "To split the stone. _Nightmare Shadow!_" 

Once again, he stretched his arms and a shadow jumped from them and hit the stone. The stone split and opened, revealing...clown clothes. 

LadyDevimon facefaulted. "You've been looking a thousand years for this?" She asked incredulusly. "A bunch of clown tricks?" 

"Funny you should mention that." came a new voice. 

The clothes, still in the stone, flew up as though someone was wearing them. A form appeared as a mask flew to where the eyes were. 

The clown cracked his neck, saw Myotismon and the others, and said, "Lady and gentlemon! The clown is back!" 

"He's so handsome." LadyDevimon said dreamily. 

"Why, thank you, m'lady."said Piedmon. 

Myotismon stepped up. "I am Myotismon. I need you to destroy the Digidestined." 

"The Digidestined." Piedmon mused. "Hmm. What do I get out of it?" 

"The deletion of Azulongmon of the Western Plane." Myotismon answered. 

"Azulongmon?" Piedmon growled. "For his deletion, I'll do it for free." 

"Good. Come, LadyDevimon." Myotismon said. "We'll leave you to your own devices." 

Myotismon, LadyDevimon, Devimon, and Ogremon disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Piedmon allready planning the defeat of Azulongmon. He stopped his musing when he caught a familier scent and heard the punding of running feet. "Smells like..._children._" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Matt dashed into the construction site, followed by Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken, Willis, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy, Zoe and Koichi. Running up to the stone, they could see that they were too late. The prison stone was open. 

"What happened?" Sora asked. Izzy shrugged. 

"Hey!" 

All turned to see a security guard get up from the ground and glare at them, rubbing his neck. "What are you doing here?" 

"We, er, um." Tai started. 

"You haven't seen anything weird around here, have you?" Mimi asked meekly. 

"Anything weird?" the guard asked. "No...unless you mean this!" 

With that, Piedmon exploded from the man. All yelped and leaped away. 

"Is this it?" Piedmon asked the sky. "Surely you can do better than a bunch of kids, Azulongmon. I expected a challange." 

He shook his head. "So, Azulongmon still has a bunch of kids to do his dirty work." 

This got a chorus of indignant "Hey!"'s from the kids. 

"Well." Piedmon said, turning to face the kids. "Meet my kids!" 

A portal opened and a lot of Vilemon came out. More than enough to handle them. 

"Welcome to my nightmare!" Piedmon called. "Ta-ta!" With that, he vanished in a flash of light. 

The Vilemon backed the kids up to the edge of a drop-off. 

"Oh, great." Davis mumbled. "Now what?" 

"Matt and I will hold them off." Tai said, sending a fist into a Vilemon's face. 

"Go!" Matt said, kicking at another Vilemon. 

Yolie and Kari jumped off the edge and landed. They were followed by Sora and Mimi, who were followed by Zoe. TK and Takuya were next and they caught Cody and Tommy when they jumped. Izzy and Joe followed them, and were followed by JP and Willis. Koji and Koichi were behind them, followed by Ken and Davis. Tai and Matt were the last one's down. 

Koichi ran to some tools and ripped a shovel handle off the head, then grabbed two pipes and tossed them to Koji, a long pipe and tossed it to Cody(2), tossed TK a pipe and a garbage can lid, and tossed Joe a hammer. 

"Scatter!" he yelled before taking a fighting stance with those who he had thrown weapons to. "Welcome to _our_ nightmare." they said before attacking. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai ran up to a metal bucket, scooped it up in his feet and kicked it at the Vilemon following him. He followed up with a punch to the face. 

"What?" he asked himself. " Haven't you ever played 'kick the can'?" 

He looked up and jumped away as two Vilemon attacked. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolie had found two tire crosses and was using them very effectivly against the Vilemon. 

"Hey guys, need a hand?" she asked as she found JP and Izzy holding their own. 

"Please!" they all but shouted. 

Yolie tossed her crosses at the Vilemon attacking the two boys, hitting several of them, but turned as she heard someone behind her. 

She saw Tommy running along a bulldozer, a Vilemon hot in pursuit. Before she could move to help him, Tommy said, here, let me get the door!" and opened the door to the 'dozer, which the Vilemon slammed into with a sickening thud. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis grabbed a bucket of something and splashed it into a Vilemon's face. Looking behind him, he saw it was oil. 

The Vilemon screeched and attacked with it's claws, but Davis landed an uppercut that connected with the creature's jaw. 

He grinned. "Let the punishment fit the Slime." 

He looked up and saw Kari bounding past him by a series of backhandsprings. He joined her. "Right behing you, Kari!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes, most of the group was backed against the drop-off where their fighting started. Only Davis, Kari, and Willis were missing. 

Davis and Kari bounded up to them with backhandsprings. They landed on either side of TK, who had lost his weapons a while back. 

Willis was off to the side, fighting several Vilemon. They grabbedd him and threw him to the rest of the group, landing on his back. 

"Willis, you okay?" TK asked. 

"I'm fine." Willis replied. 

"What do we do?" Sora asked. 

"Now would be a good time, fearless leader." Matt said. 

"Right." Tai said, his hands going for his Digivice on his waist and his Crest around his neck. "Let's do it!" 

Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari and Ken followed his example and went for their Digivices and Crests. Their Crests glowed bright as they scanned them with their Digivices. "_Crest Digivolution!_" 

The others did something different. Davis, Yolie, Cody and Willis held up differnet Digieggs, each with different Crests. "_Digi-Armor Energise!_" 

Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi went into different poses, their right hands covered with a single ring of Fractel Code. They scanned the code, yelling "Spirit Evolution!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, let's clear some thinks up. 

(1)-remember, time in the Digital World goes faster than in the Real World. 

(2)-Cody takes kendo lessons, so he gets a weapon as well. 

Anyway, lookout for next chapter, although my next update will be for Metroid: The Digital Adventure, so expect a little bit of time to fly by before I update this again. 

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of the Digidest...

Wow, this took forever to type. To all who like this story, I'm sorry I took so long with it.

As usual with me, we're going to look at reviews before we actually get into the story.

**Gundamknight: **I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Western Master 3: **I hope you like this chapter better!

**Kute Anime Kitty: **I'm glad you like it. Enjoy this chappie, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers. Nor do I own the extra attacks of MagnaAngemon. Those I borrowed from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, so don't sue!

Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of the Digidestined

"Crest Digivolution!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Spirit Evolution!"

Tai, Davis and Takuya were surrounded by fire, burning away their clothes. The fire solidified against their skin, forming armor and changing flesh.

Tai emerged as a warrior dragon. His hands were covered in metal claws. A shield on his back bore the sun-like Crest of Courage. He swung his claws, yelling, "Doragon Samurai no Yuuki, WarGreymon!"

Davis emerged as a large blue dinosaur. He was covered in flame armor. The back of his vest bore the Crest of Courage. "Chibi Doragon Samurai no Yuuki, Flamedramon!"

Takuya leapt out of the flames in red-and-white samurai armor. His hair had grown long, wild and blonde. He punched twice, yelling "Samurai no Kasai, Agunimon!"

Matt and Tommy were enveloped by ice, changing them completely. Their clothes were frozen and broken and their skin changed form.

Matt's ice broke to reveal a were-wolf. He reared back, revealing torn and tattered clothing. The eye-like Crest of Friendship gleamed on his back as he reared back and shouted "Ookami Samurai no Shinkou, WereGarurumon!" Then he let loose a blood-chilling howl.

Tommy's ice cocoon shattered to reveal a teddy bear snowman, er, snowboy. He was clad in green armor with orange boots and retractable skies and a quad-launch bazooka on his back. The force of his exploding cocoon sent him flying. He landed, squished into a pile of slush, resumed his snowbear form, and formed a peace sign and a cheesy smile on his face, yelling "Kuma Samurai no Aisu, Kumamon!"

Sora and Zoe were enveloped by gales of wind kicking up sand. It shed their clothes and changed their bodies.

Sora emerged as a bird woman, with two large wings, taloned feet and two long brown braids. The heart-shaped Crest of Love shone on the back of each wing. "Washi Samurai no Ai, Garudamon!"

Zoe emerged as a violet-haired fairy. She wore bare-midriff armor and a visor over her eyes. She did a spin kick, threw a lock of hair out of her eyes, and placed a hand on her hip, yelling "Sennyo Samurai no Kaze, Kazemon!"

Izzy, Cody and JP were surrounded by blasts of electricity. Their clothes were blasted away and the lightning solidified against their skin, forming armor.

Izzy emerged as a giant, scarlet bug with a large horn. He had a large shell, four arms and a deep voice. He had the dual-eye like Crest of Knowledge on a blue sphere on the shell. "Kouchuu Samurai no Chisiki, MegaKabuterimon!"

Cody emerged as a yellow bug. He had drills for a nose and fingers. The Crest of Knowledge glistened on his back. "Chibi Kouchuu Samurai no Chishiki, Digmon!" (A/N: No, this Digmon does not have a Texan accent.)

JP emerged as a large humanoid bug. He had blue armor, a large horn and a gruff voice. "Kouchuu Samurai no Ikazuchi, Beetlemon!"

Mimi and Yolie were covered by flower buds. Their clothes were shed and armor was gained.

Mimi emerged in flower petal armor. She had petal wings, thorny vine hair and a flower bud helmet. The tear-like Crest of Sincerity was on the back of her hands. "Kusabana Samurai no Shijou, Lillymon!"

Yolie emerged in light samurai attire. A hood covered her head, held by a headband with the Crest of Sincerity on it. Her arms and legs were spiraling vines and for hands and feet, she had razor sharp shrunken. "Samurai no Seishinseii, Shurimon!"

Joe had a torrent of water covering him. The water shed his clothes and solidified against his skin. He emerged with a turtle shell on his back. His face was changed; it looked like a walrus with a barbed horn. In his hand was a hammer with the cross-like Crest of Reliability. "Kame Samurai no Koushinraisei, Zudomon!"

TK, Kari, Willis and Koji were surrounded by light of different colors. The lights shed their clothes and solidified against their skin, changing their bodies.

TK emerged as an eight-winged angel. He had a purple beam shield, a hilt on his right arm that extended a purple blade, and a purple helmet, much like the pope's. The shooting star-like Crest of Hope glowed on the hilt and shield. "Tenshi Samurai no Mikomi, MagnaAngemon!"

Kari emerged as a six-winged angel. She wore bare-midriff armor similar to Kazemon's, mix-matched boots and gloves, and a pink ribbon around her arms. Long blonde hair flowed from her head where a silver helmet rested. The star-like Crest of Light lay on her right glove. "Tenshi Samurai no Hikari, Angewomon!"

Willis emerged in golden armor. He had bunny ears high up and his arms were rocket launchers. The strange design of the Crest of Destiny gleamed on his chest armor. "Usagi Samurai no Tenbun, Rapidmon!"

Koji emerged in white body armor. A wolf mask covered his face as a white-and-blue striped scarf went down the length of his body. Two sword hilts were in his hands, pulsating blue-white blades of light. He went down on his knees, slashing his lightsabers, sheathed them at his waist, then stood and fired a laser from a wrist mounted blaster. "Ookami Samurai no Hikari, Lobomon!"

Shadows formed around Ken and Koichi. They shed their clothes and solidified at skin contact.

Ken emerged as a giant, humanoid bug. Gossamer wings sprouted from his back. Two antanai sprouted from his head. The flower design of the Crest of Kindness glowed on the back of his hands. "Kouchuu Samurai no Konsetsu, Stingmon!"

Koichi emerged, leaping out of the shadows. He had black lion-like armor. Two lion heads form shoulder blades and one is centered on his chest. A three pronged spear appears halfway into his decent and he grabbed it. He landed, swinging the spear and yelling "Raion Samurai no Ankoku, Lowemon!"

Transformations complete, the Digidestined look around—to find the place empty.

"Where'd they go?" Kazemon asked nervously.

Lowemon closed his eyes. Suddenly, he snapped them open and pointed right. "Over there!"

They look just in time to catch a glimpse of a fleeing figure.

"Go!"

WarGreymon, Garudamon, Kazemon, MegaKabuterimon, Beetlemon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Rapidmon and Stingmon flew to where they last saw the figure while Flamedramon, Agunimon, WereGarurumon, Kumamon, Digmon, Shurimon, Lobomon and Lowemon ran.

All got to the area and those in the air landed.

"Blast." WarGreymon growled. "Angewomon, give us some light."

Angewomon spread her wings and flew up. She started to glow a pink light that covered a large amount of space.

They moved on, Angewomon lighting the way. As they moved, they did not see the shadows following them.

Lowemon closed his eyes again. He was concentrating on his other senses, trying to find the Vilemon. Like last time, he snapped his eyes open and yelled "They've surrounded us!"

Their position compromised, the Vilemon attacked.

"Scatter!" WarGreymon yelled, slashing with his claws at the Vilemon, disintegrating them.

"_Wolf Claw_!" WereGarurumon called, slashing at two more Vilemon with his claws. "Zudomon, plow the road!"

"You got it!" Zudomon roared, rushing forward with hammer in hand. "_Vulcan's Hammer_!"

The hammer connected with several Vilemon and sent them flying and senseless.

"_Flame Shield_!" Flamedramon burst into flames and rammed into five Vilemon, disintegrating them. Path cleared, he turned to the others—to find them gone.

"Blast. I hate it when they do that." He muttered. He ignited his fists and charged. "_Flame Fists_!"

---------------------------------------------------

"_Mega Claw_!"

"_Wolf Claw_!"

WarGreymon and WereGarurumon were back-to-back, fending off any Vilemon that were stupid enough to attack them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, that was a lot.

"Getting bored yet?" WereGarurumon asked.

"Oh, yeah." WarGreymon answered.

"Have some fun?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Round them up!"

"You got it." WereGarurumon said. "_Garuru Kick_!"

WereGarurumon kicked the Vilemon into a pile as WarGreymon gathered energy into the palm of his hand. He raised his hands over his head and the ball of energy expanded.

"_Terra Force_!"

WarGreymon tossed the huge ball of energy at the pile of Vilemon, which vaporized instantly.

--------------------------------------------

"_Flower Cannon_!"

Lillymon's hands formed a flower with a cannon, which shot green plasma at several Vilemon, yet more came. She used a crescent kick to knock them back and then flew a little ways off.

"_Flower Wreath_!"

She held two rings of flowers in her hands as Vilemon flew up to her.

"Have a nice trip!"

The first ring hit a Vilemon running at her. It hit his legs and flowers wrapped around them, making it trip.

"See you next fall!"

The second ring hit a Vilemon in the air Flowers wrapped around it's body, collapsing it's wings and causing it to fall from the air.

"Buh-bye."

A third ring was tossed like a frisbee at the remaining Vilemon. Landing in the center of the group, it exploded in a jumble of greenery, entangling all Vilemon. Lillymon smirked as she crossed her hands and said "Gotta love it."

-------------------------------------

"_Pyro Tornado_!"

"_Lobo Kendo_!"

"_Shadow Lance_!"

Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon were attacking several Vilemon, all of whom were trying to hit the three humans-turned-Digimon. Agunimon had twister into a fiery twister and was currently chasing several Vilemon.

Lobomon had his lightsabers out and Lowemon had his spear out. Both were back-to-back and lashing at Vilemon.

"Think Agunimon's dizzy yet?" Lobomon asked his brother.

"Doubt it." Lowemon replied. "I'm getting tired of this, though. _Shadow Meteor_!"

A comet of shadows burst from the mouth of the lion head of his chest. The shadows blasted the Vilemon attacking them.

"Howling Laser!"

Lobomon squeezed several shots from his blaster at the Vilemon. Several disintegrated.

"Pyro Darts!"

They turned to see that Agunimon had stopped twisting and had thrown several embers at the Vilemon, making them dance.

Then flames came out of the vents on his hands, circling around his arms until they centered on his fists.

"Pyro Punch!"

Agunimon punched out four times, a fist sized fireball coming from his fists each time. The four fireballs hit some Vilemon, deleting them.

Lowemon blinked. "Did you get tired of chasing them, Agunimon?"

Lobomon laughed. "I always knew you had a fiery temper, but you've never shown it before now."

All three laughed, then looked up at a call of "_Rapid Fire_!"

Rapidmon flew overhead, followed by a group of Vilemon. He turned so he could see his enemies and launched two missiles at them. They disintegrated on contact.

"Come on, let's find more." Lobomon said, running off.

----------------------------------------

"_Gold Rush_!"

"_Blizzard Blaster_!"

The drills and hail pellets from Digmon and Kumamon deleted several more Vilemon.

"Do they ever stop coming?" Digmon asked exasperatedly.

"I guess not." Kumamon replied, taking a deep breath. "_Crystal Freeze_!" He released the breath and froze two Vilemon solid.

"_Frozen Tundra_!" Forming his body into a sharp icicle, Kumamon drove himself into the two Vilemon, deleting them instantly.

"Uh, Kumamon?" Digmon said. "They've surrounded us."

Looking around, Kumamon found that Digmon was right. "I think we're in trouble."

"_Wing Blade_!"

"_Hurricane Wave_!"

"_Double Star_!"

A bird of fire, several ribbons of pink wind and a large shrunken landed on the Vilemon, deleting several. Looking up, Digmon and Kumamon saw Garudamon, Kazemon and Shurimon above them, Garudamon and Kazemon flying in the air and Shurimon kneeling on a ledge.

"Thanks for the save!" Kumamon called.

"Prego." Kazemon answered. "Watch your back!"

They turned and saw two last Vilemon charging them. Digmon raised his hands.

"_Gold Rush_!" He launched two drills from each hand and two hit each Vilemon, deleting them.

---------------------------------------------

"_Horn Buster_!"

"_Lightning Blitz_!"

Two electric blasts from MegaKabuterimon and Beetlemon zapped the Vilemon in front of them. Stingmon flew in after the blasts, large, purple stings stuck out of each hand.

"_Spiking Strike_!" ha called as he slashed at the Vilemon.

"_Celestial Arrow_!"

They looked up in time to see Angewomon loose an arrow of holy energy at the Vilemon below her. They also looked up in time to see a Vilemon charging up it's attack from behind her.

"Angewomon, look out!"

But Stingmon's warning came too late. With a shout of "_Nightmare Shocker_!" the Vilemon shot a blast of dark energy, hitting Angewomon in the back and sending her crumpling on the ground.

"Angewomon!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Digidestined HQ, Azulongmon and Gennai were working to find Piedmon's location.

"I don't understand." Gennai said. "He can't hide from our sensors in the Real World. So how is he doing it? Unless…"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking," Azulongmon said. "Then we're in more trouble than the Digidestined. Where is he?"

Gennai looked up from his sensors. "He's here." He said calmly, his face grave.

At that instant, the doors burst open and Piedmon walked in.

"Hello, Azulongmon." Said the clown, looking around. "You have a pretty nice place here."

At that moment, Gennai, a sword in his hands, attacked, slicing at Piedmon. The clown jumped out of the way and held up his hands.

"_Clown Trick_!" He shouted. Gennai was blasted into the wall.

"You haven't changed, Piedmon." Azulongmon said. "You still pick on people less powerful than yourself."

"Ah, what do you know?" Piedmon asked the dragon. "Oh, by the way, your Digidestined are an interesting bunch."

"They will defeat you, clown!" Azulongmon roared.

"Not if I cut the power." replied Piedmon. In a movement too fast for the naked eye to see, Piedmon had drawn and thrown the four swords on his back. "_Trump Sword_!"

The swords entered four of the Destiny Stones, shattering them.

"No!" Gennai cried as the swords returned to their master.

"_Trump Sword_!" The swords were thrown at the final four Destiny Stones. Shards fell to the ground as Piedmon searched for a new target.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, MagnaAngemon was battling Vilemon by the half-dozen.

"_Excalibur_!" he shouted, swinging his sword at the Vilemon. Then he heard Angewomon's scream. "Angewomon!"

He glared at the Vilemon in front of him. "Get out of my way. _Flying Sword of Justice_!" He raised his sword, flapped his wings and charged, deleting all Vilemon in his way.

He found Angewomon lying on the ground near MegaKabuterimon, Beetlemon and Stingmon. The three were trying to get to her but were being blocked by the Vilemon.

The Vilemon that shot her down was now flying over her, ready to delete her with a point blank shot.

"_Nightmare Shocker_!"

The blast shot at Angewomon, but MagnaAngemon made it there first.

With a shout of "_Shield and Counter_!" MagnaAngemon held out his shield and absorbed the blast and, feeling a burst of energy from the absorbed shot, sliced the Vilemon into data land.

Seeing another Vilemon on the ledge above them, he flew up to it quickly, swinging his sword in an uppercut, yelling "_Excalibur's Grace_!" slicing the Vilemon in half and deleting it.

Landing, he helped Angewomon stand. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." She replied.

"I say we send these idiots to Kingdom Come." MagnaAngemon suggested.

"I agree." Angewomon answered.

Spreading their wings, they leapt up and landed on a ledge.

"Incoming!" MegaKabuterimon, Beetlemon and Stingmon shouted as they landed next to the angels.

"Hi, guys!" said Garudamon as she with Digmon, Kazemon with Kumamon, and Shurimon landed next to them.

With grunts, Agunimon, Lobomon and Lowemon jumped from a unfinished building and landed next to them, joined by a blur that turned out to be Rapidmon.

"This is great!" Lillymon said as she flew up to the others.

"Oh, she would say that." Zudomon muttered as he and Flamedramon ran up to the group.

A chilling howl erupted behind them and WereGarurumon ran up to them, WarGreymon flying above him.

Below them, the remaining Vilemon had gathered and were now gazing at the Digimon gathered above them.

MagnaAngemon stepped forward and extended Excalibur. "I want you guys to meet Excalibur and his special friend…" he drew a circle with Excalibur, "_Gate of Destiny_." The circle became a golden gate. The gate opened and a vacuum pulled the Vilemon inside. When all Vilemon were in it, the gate closed and it deleted.

"We did it!"

But before anyone could start celebrating, they started glowing and, after a flash of light, they stood as humans in their street clothes.

"What's going on?" Yolie asked, looking at her hands.

TK pulled out his D-Terminal. "Gennai, come in."

There was no answer.

"Come on." Tai said, extremely unnerved. "Let's find a computer."

They leapt off the edge and left the construction site at a run. All were wondering what went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: To the Southern Plane

Okay, welcome to the next chapter of Digimon: Power Rangers Style. This chapter will introduce the Tamers, though they are Tamers no longer. And it's only Takato, Henry and Rika. But, like always, let's answer the reviews before we continue.

**Western Master 3**: Yes they can. Thanks for the review!

**Takari Rocks!!!**: I'm really glad you like it. Yes, Piedmon is like Ooze.

**Gundamknight**: Really glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Eaglemon sounds interesting, though.

**Insane Pyro Girl**: Woah, down girl. Keep the fire to yourself. I'm updateing regularlly. I'm a good boy.

Anyway, onto the story. I do not own Digimon, and I want everyone to know that all Digimon, including the towering titans like MegaKabuterimon and MegaGargomon are as tall as, oh, let's say, WarGreymon and WereGarurumon. Also, I'm not sure I have Sakuyamon's description and her Dragon Helix attack correct. If not, I'm sorry. Onto the story!!

Chapter 4: To the Southern Plane

It took thirty minutes to find the nearest Internet cafe. Finding the port to Digidestined HQ closed, Izzy quickly opened the nearest to it.

It took another hour to walk (They couldn't run, Tommy and Cody are only eight years old after all) to the HQ. When they got there, they found the place destroyed.

"What happened?" Sora asked, staring at the destruction.

"I'll give you three guesses." Izzy said, picking up a sword in the rubble.

"Piedmon." Tai growled.

The rocks under Joe's feet began to move, causing the teen to yell in surprise as a voice came from below them. "Geez, rocks wasn't enough? Whoever's on me, get off! You're like a baby elephant!"

Joe got off at once and helped uncover Gennai. "Sorry, Gennai."

"It's alright." Gennai groaned. Then he looked around. "Where's Azulongmon?"

"I'm...here." came his weak voice. They rushed over to him and saw the great dragon lying in the ground, some of his blue scales now black.

"He's grown stronger." Azulongmon rasped. "We are going to need help."

"Who are we going to call?" Matt asked. "We're the only Digidestined."

"In this plane." Gennai added. "He didn't really want to do it, but Zhuqiaomon has chosen that can help."

"But how will that help?" Izzy asked. "Without the power from the HQ, we can't fight."

"That's why we're sending you to the Southern Plane." Azulongmon said weakly. "You'll get beast forms as well as your human forms."

"Don't speak, Azulongmon." Gennai said. "Save your strength."

He turned to the Digidestined. "Come. We have enough power to send you to the Southern Plane."

They did, and walked behind the old man. After Gennai pushed several buttons to open a digiport, the Digidestined held up their Digivices and were sucked through the portal.

---------------------------------

"I don't believe this!" LadyDevimon raged. "He let those blasted children live! He should have known that those Vilemon wouldn't do the job."

In the dark part of the Digital World, in Myotismon's castle, LadyDevimon was yelling her voice out, Myotismon watching in amusement. Ogremon and Devimon were wisly staying out of her way. In fact, Devimon was not in the room.

"That poor excuse for a Mega, what was he doing while those Digibrats were deleting his poor excuses for Champions?!" LadyDevimon yelled. She would have gone on, but the heavy doors to the throne room were thrown open. In the doorway was a certain clown yelling "Hi, honey! I'm home!"

"You!" LadyDevimon spat, pointing at Piedmon. "You let the Digiestined escape! We've no use for you anymore, _Darkness Wa_—mm!"

When LadyDevimon was about to launch her attack, Piedmon threw a yellow hankerchief at her. It wrapped around her mouth and effectivly gagged her. When she reached up to remove it, an electric shock coursed through her body.

"Finally, someone shut her up." Myotismon said with a grin. LadyDevimon sent him a death glare.

Before anything else could be said, Devimon hurried into the room. "Master, the Digidestined have taken a portal."

"To the Real World?" Myotismon asked.

"No, Master." Devimon answered. "To the Southern Plane."

Silence filled the room before Ogremon asked, "Why would they do that?"

"They went to ask Zhuqiaomon for aid!" Myotismon roared in anger. He whirled on Piedmon. "Why didn't you destroy the brats?!"

"Because I was elsewhere." Piedmon replied. "I think you've lost your touch, Myotismon. I've heard of you. You could have taken these brat out yourself months ago. I think we need new leadership and I vote...me!"

Laughing, Piedmon sat on the throne.

"No one crosses me and lives!" Myotismon roared. "_Grisly Wing_!"

Bats flew at Piedmon. To everyone's surprise, he wa just laughing. "Oh, stop it, that tickles!"

The bats disappeared. Piedmon stood up. "My turn." He said, throwing two white cloths. "_Clown Trick_!"

The cloths fell over Myotismon and LadyDevimon. They fell on the floor and fell unmoving.

Piedmon walked up and picked up the cloths. "Ta-da!" Myotismon and LadyDevimon were...

"Keychains!" Piedmon said proudly. "I love keychains!"

He turned to Devimon and Ogremon. "Now, you can follow my lead, or you can join these dingledorks." He said, holding up the keychains.

From Myotismon's, you couls barely hear a squeaky voice say "Devimon, don't you dare betray me!"

"Uh," Devimon looked to Ogremon, who shrugged. "We never liked those dingledorks, anyway."

"Good." Piedmon smiled. "Now for the problem at hand. The Digidestined."

He pulled a black feather from out of nowhere and threw it into the center of the room. It struck the floor, quivering, before it split.

"The Karatenmon will take care of them."

------------------------------

When the Digidestined arrived in the Digital World of the Southern Plane, they found a barren waste land.

"This is where Azulongmon wanted us to go?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"I guess so." TK replied, looking around.

"Come on." Tai said. "Let's find what we're looking for."

Seconds became minutes and minutes dragged into hours. Lost in their thoughts, everyone failed to notice that Cody and Tommy were falling behind, even the youngest two themselves.

Finally, Yolie stopped. "Cody?" she said, looking back.

That got everyone's attention. They stopped and began looking for the Warriors of Reliable Knowledge and Ice.

They had just spotted them when a dark blur raced toward them and grabbed Cody, holding a broadsword to the boy's throat.

It was about as tall as Joe. A samurai's robe covered it's dark blue and black feathered body. It's head was that of a raven. Each of it's long arms held a broadsword.

Several more blurs moved to surround the Digidestined. Reveiling more of the creatures. There must have been two for every Digidestined child.

"Who are you?!" Cody yelled form his position.

"We are Karatenmon." Replied his captor. "We were sent by Piedmon to destroy you. Say goodbye!"

But before anyone could say or do anything, a voice yelled "Leave him alone, Demon! _Lightning Joust_!"

A blast of lightning hit the Karatenmon holding Cody, deleting him. Miraculously, the lightning did not hit the boy.

Looking around, the Digidestined and Karatenmon both saw three figures standing on a high cliff.

On the left was a woman. She was dressed in yellow-and-purple armor and leather. Her white/grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The top half of her face was covered by a yellow fox mask. In her hands was a golden staff. Let's just say that Davis wasn't the only one drooling.

On the right was a robot. About the same size as the other two, his green armor made his stand out even more. On his shoulders were two rocket launchers with dog faces on them. His cool and calculating stare was intimidating.

In the center was a knight. His white armor gleamed in the sun as his red cape blew in the slight breeze. On his left arm was a shield with a Hazard symbol in it. His right arm was a lance. There could be no doubt that this was the one who saved Cody.

"You dare interupt our mission?!" roared a Karatenmon.

"We dare." Replied the knight. "The innocent are not to be harmed."

TK and Koji, being the closest to the Karatenmon, took advantage of the distraction. They sent a fist or foot to two Karatenmon's faces, picked up their weapons (Koji took both, TK took one and tossed the other to Cody) and finished the downed creatures.

"Less talk, more action!" the woman yelled. "_Dragon Helix_!" She swung her staff and a blazing dragon's head erupted from it, deleting three of the Karatenmon.

"_Gargo Missiles_!" The green robot launched the two missiles on it's shoulders, sending them into a group of Karatenmon.

Between the knight, the robot, the woman, TK, Cody and Koji, the thirty six Karatenmon quickly fell. They thought the fighting would be over for a while, but they didn't count on something from their new allies.

"Thanks." Tai said, holding his hand out to the woman, who was closest to him. "We appreciate your help."

His answer was the staff hitting his hand. "What do you think you're doing here?" yelled the woman. "It's dangerous here. Leave now, because next time, I'm just going to leave you alone."

The knight and robot groaned and looked at each other.

"You're the peacemaker of the group, MegaGargomon." Said the knight.

"She's you're girlfriend, Gallantmon." MegaGargomon retorted.

They stared at each other, then held out a fist. They played Rock, Paper, Sissors. MegaGargomon had rock. Gallantmon hung his head, as he had sissors.

Gallantmon walked to the woman and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sakuyamon, stop. Let's hear them out."

"If it weren't for the fact that I love you, you'd be missing a hand." Sakuyamon said, grinning when Gallantmon gave a small "Eep!" Then she shook her head before sending a fiery glare to Tai, who was nursing his hand. "Alright. Let's go to Zhuqiaomon's palace. Get into a group." She added to the Digidestined. When they did, she raised her staff. "_Crystal Sphere_!"

A transparent bubble surrounded her and the kids. "Hold on tight." Was her only warning before she leapt into the air.

Gallantmon and MegaGargomon lifted off with exasperated cries of "Sakuyamon! Slow down!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Mammothmon Graveyard

Hello, people. Nice to be back on this story, though This will be one of the last chapters for a while. I want to focus on my Metroid: The Digital Adventure and Season 4: Loyalty's Way fics, as they are going to be my longest fics, before I continue this story, Claws, and Raven, Help Me! Sorry, plus I have writers block for this story, and this will give me a chance to clear my head. Anyway, let's go to reviews before we got to the chapter.

**Insane Pyro Girl:** Please keep the fire! I don't like fire! Glad you like the story!

**Dark Qiviut: **I caught both reviews. How did that switch happen anyway?

**HopeRanger: **…uh…I'm sorry, but…I got lost. What?

**Alforce Zero: **You forgot the Vilemon as the ooze foot troopers, but yeah, everything's right.

**PrincessRandi:** Here's your update!

**Western Master 3: **Really? I thought that was Spirit Strike, except with fox spirits.

**Isumo1489: **Glad you like it. And, uh, later days?

Quick notes: I messed up with this update. For thos of you who read this and found my typo, I fixed it. Also,I forgot to add that I couldn't find any of Palmon's digivolutions that are beast forms. So, I used Petaldramon. Sorry! Anyway, here's the chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Mammothmon Graveyard

Sakuyamon blasted the North, the Digidestined in her Crystal Sphere attack, Gallantmon and MegaGargomon following behind.

"Could we slow down?" TK had to shout.

"What?" Sakuyamon asked with a grin.

"COULD WE SLOW DOWN!"

"Don't slow down?" Sakuyamon said, grinning wider. "Okay."

She sped up and listened to the shouts behind her growing louder.

"SAKUYAMON!" Gallantmon yelled in frustration. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Okay, okay." Sakuyamon muttered. "Keep your goggles on."

They eventually made it to a large fortress, where a phoenix resided in the center. They came before the phoenix, and Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon kneeled. "Lord Zhuqiaomon."

"Who are these humans?" Zhuqiaomon thundered.

"We're the Digidestined of the Western Plane." Tai said. "Azulongmon sent us."

"Azulongmon, eh?" Zhuqiaomon muttered. "What's the old lizard up to now?"

"He's dying." TK said, lowering his head. "He was attacked by a creature called Piedmon."

"Piedmon is loose?" Zhuqiaomon said in surprise.

"Yes." Said the Digidestined.

"Piedmon is a monster. He would attack all our realms." The phoenix stared at Tai. "He has sent you for power. He has sent you for my chosen."

"Not just that." Tai said. "He sent us to get our powers back."

Zhuqiaomon blinked. "He took your status as Digimon?"

"Yes."

The phoenix faced his chosen. "Revert." He ordered.

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon began to glow until they were three humans.

The boy that was Gallantmon stood about the same height as Davis. He had a blood hoodie, kaki pants, and a pair of blue lensed, yellow rimmed goggles. His hair was brown, and the eyes behind the goggles were crimson.

The boy that was MegaGargomon was slightly taller than the other. He wore a green shirt with an orange vest and kaki pants. His hair was raven, and wise grey eyes were behind round, green sunglasses.

The girl that was Sakuyamon was about Kari's height. She wore a blue-and-white shirt with a broken heart on the front and blue jeans. Her hair was in a spike bun and her violet eyes were hidden by her violet sportsglasses.

"Come with me." Zhuqiaomon ordered, and he flapped his wings, flying down the corridor. The humans followed, looking at each other in confusion.

They entered a large chamber, where a large fire was burning. Zhuqiaomon flew behind the fire and landed. The humans stood on the other side of the fire, watching as the phoenix dipped his wings into the fire and scooped out ash.

"After you accept this new power, you will start a journey." Zhuqiaomon said. "You must regain your power at the temple within a day's walk from here. There reside your human Digimon forms, as well as new beast forms. This will give you the power to stop Piedmon. Do you accept?"

"We do." Said all but Zhuqiaomon's chosen.

The phoenix lifted into the air and flew over the children, the ashes flying all over the room. The children closed their eyes and covered their faces from the ash. When they opened their eyes, they looked at themselves in amazement.

The ashes had given them the armor of their Digimon forms. Those who could fly now couldn't, but they all had received at least one weapon of some type.

Zhuqiaomon landed and gazed at the Digidestined. He settled his gaze on Tai and said. "Taichi Kamiya, the claws of WarGreymon and the arsenal of MetalGreymon are in tour fiery hands."

Matt was next. "Yamato Ishida, the icy claws of WereGarurumon and the frigid arsenal of MetalGarurumon are once again yours.

"Sora Takenouchi, the loving wings of Garudamon and the fires of Phoenixmon are yours to command.

"Koushirou Izumi, the mighty horn of MegaKabuterimon and the speed of HerculesKabuterimon are at your fingertips.

"Mimi Tachikawa, the grace of Lillymon and the power of Petaldramon are at your disposal.

"Jyou Kido, the hammer of Zudomon and the strength of Plesiomon are yours.

"Daisuke Motomiya, the fires of Flamedramon and the lightning of Raidramon are in your power.

"Miyako Inoue, the grace of Shurimon and the wings of Halsemon are yours in battle.

"Iori Hida, the might of Digmon and the speed of Submarimon are yours to use.

"Ken Ichijouchi, shadows of Stingmon and GrandKuwagamon are ready for you.

"Wallace Davison, the arsenal of Rapidmon and the holy powers of Cherubimon are yours to use.

"Takuya Kanbara, the fires of Agunimon and BurningGreymon are in your hands.

"Koji Minamoto, the light of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon are ready for you.

"Izumi Orimoto, the winds of Kazemon and Zephyrmon are yours once again.

"Junpei Shibayama, the thunder of Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon are waiting to be used.

"Tomoki Himi, the icy powers of Kumamon and KorIkkakumon are at your disposal.

"Koichi Kimura, the shadows of Lowemon and JagerLowemon are waiting for you."

Finally, Zhuqiaomon turned to TK and Kari. "You two are special. Takeru Takaishi, our hope, and Hikari Kamiya, the light of the worlds. Here, you will receive new power. Close your eyes, young ones. _Phoenix Flame_!"

A burst of flame form the phoenix's beak washed over TK and Kari, changing their armor.

TK's armor was as blue as his eyes. Yellow adorned his armor in various places. In his hands were twin sai.

Kari's was the same as TK, except she had a lighter shade of blue and pink instead of yellow. In her hands was a shield and a lance.

"Takeru Takaishi, the holy powers of Seraphimon and the holy flames of the dragon Goddramon are with you." Zhuqiaomon told the boy.

"Hikari Kamiya, Ophanimon's light and the holy flames of Magnadramon are yours to protect." The phoenix told the girl.

Now the phoenix turned to his warriors.

"Takato."

The boy in goggles suddenly stiffened.

"Henry."

The boy in green sunglasses slowly took them off.

"And Rika."

The girl scowled and took off her sunglasses.

"You are to go with them." Zhuqiaomon said. "You know this world's policy. Kill or be killed. You must protect them until they receive their power. Also, you must go to their world, for Piedmon is no easy feat."

"Yes, Lord Zhuqiaomon." Said the three.

Zhuqiaomon looked out a window and said, "In that direction, the temple stands. In that temple lies your power. I recommend that you stay here tonight and rest, and make an early start in the morning."

He turned back to the humans, both his and Azulongmon's. "Good luck." He burst into flames and flew away, saying one last thing. "You're going to need it."

Everyone blinked, and then looked down at their armor. Takato, Henry, and Rika came forward. "I guess we should get to know each other more." Said Takato, smiling sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found everybody awake, except Tommy and Cody, who were being carried by TK and Yolei. Tai was standing at the door to the palace, staring at their destination.

Finally, he called "Let's go!" as the sun came up. He began walking down the path, Matt behind him. Soon, everyone had reached the gates to Zhuqiaomon's palace. They kept walking, everyone taking turns carrying Cody and Tommy, even Takato, Henry and Rika.

By noon, they had reached a forest. Everyone stopped for lunch (where JP ate the most) before continuing. Tommy and Cody were awake, and idle chatter filled the air, mostly getting to know Zhuqiaomon's warriors.

Finally, Zoe, who was at the very end of the group talking to Kari, Rika and Takato, called ahead. "Tai, what's going on?"

For Tai had stopped at the top of the hill, looking down.

"Everyone stop." Came the reply. "I think we're at a Mammothmon Graveyard."

The rest of the group came and stood at the top of the hill, looking down as well. At the bottom of the hill was a clearing. The clearing was littered with bones, most of which looked like they came from elephants.

"Oh, great." Rika moaned. "I thought this place was supposed to be on the other side of Zhuqiaomon's palace. In fact, I know it was. We passed it yesterday."

"I thought so too." Henry said. "But I discovered that this place likes to move around. Come on. Just be careful."

They began to proceed carefully, though the Digidestined didn't understand why.

They had almost made it through when several bones hit Tai and Matt, sending them flying. They landed on their siblings, who collapsed and groaned.

Bones came together and formed two different beings. One was a large dinosaur with a huge missile on its back. They other was an elephant.

Takato pulled out his Digivice and a hologram appeared. The dinosaur's image appeared in the hologram. "SkullGreymon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. It's Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot launches the nuclear missile on its back and leaves destruction in its wake."

Now the elephant appeared on the hologram. "SkullMammothmon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. This Digivolution of Mammothmon can blow our lights out with its Spiral Bone Crusher."

Rika snapped on her sunglasses. "You guys stay here. Gogglehead, Brainiac and I will take care of these two." She said.

She and Henry pulled out their Digivices and all three of them pulled out a blue card. They slashed the cards through their Digivices, yelling "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, Activate!"

They were covered in lights of different colors; Takato red, Henry green, and Rika blue. The light shed their clothes and solidified against their skin, forming armor.

"Kitsune samurai no Majikku, Sakuyamon!"

"Inu samurai no Mashin, MegaGargomon!"

"Daragon samurai, Gallantmon!"

"MegaGargomon, take out SkullGreymon, then come join me and Sakuyamon with SkullMammothmon!" Gallantmon said before he leapt at SkullMammothmon, Sakuyamon right behind him.

MegaGargomon rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked before facing SkullGreymon and opening all of his compartments and unleashing them. "_Mega Barrage_!"

The missiles and lasers hit SkullGreymon, who roared in pain before he roared "_Dark Shot_!" and fired his missile at MegaGargomon.

"Oh, no you don't." MegaGargomon cried. "_Mega Pummel_!" Leaping over the missile, he slammed his fists against the tail end, sending it skyward.

"_Gargo Missile_!" MegaGargomon released the two big missiles on his shoulders at the missile, exploding it in mid-air.

"_Mega Pummel_!" Now the green titan was beating the stuffing out of SkullGreymon (if he had any) while the kids watched in amazement and amusement.

"_Lightning Joust_!" Gallantmon sent a blast of lightning from his lance to SkullMammothmon's face. He might as well as throw a stone at it, seeing how he's a Virus and SkullMammothmon was a Vaccine.

"_Spiral Bone Crusher_!" The barrage of bones headed to Gallantmon. He blocked with his shield, but once again, he was a Virus and the other a Vaccine. He would have collapsed if not for one thing.

"_Crystal Sphere_!"

The Data Type Sakuyamon wrapped her boyfriend in her shield and protected him from the bone barrage.

"Thanks, Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon called. "Now, _Shield of the Just_!"

Gallantmon sent a powerful blast from his shield to SkullMammothmon's face, this time blowing him back some. Sakuyamon decided to help. "_Spirit Strike_!"

Three fox spirits of different colors flew from her scepter and hit SkullMammothmon.

At that moment, MegaGargomon arrived to help. "_Gargo Missile_!"

The missiles slammed into SkullMammothmon, adding to the damage already made my Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. SkullMammothmon and SkullGreymon, who was left in a heap after taking MegaGargomon's punishment, roared and were vaporized.

Gallantmon sighed as he turned back into Takato. Facing the others, he smiled and said, "Let's continue."


	6. Chapter 6: Back In Action!

Okay, people, I'm back and ready to roll with my third update for today. Just to let ya'll know, I'm going to work on my new story until I get another chapter for any of my other stories out. Sorry! Anyway, let's go to reviews!

**Gijinka Renamon: **Here's more!

**Sheng.Long2005: **I don't know...Am I up to something? Find out!

**digi girl: **Here it comes!

**Neros Urameshi: **Actually, it is! Read on!

**Isumo1489: **The monsters? Well...I don't know either. Let's find out when I update next.

**Gundamknight: **Okay, okay, calm down. Also, I'll be e-mailing you to tell you if I update anytime soon, so look out.

**Alforce Zero: **Glad you agree, and thanks for catching the typo. I switched it as soon as I spotted it.

**Western Master 3: **Well, if it's right, it's right, if it's wrong, it's wrong. Let sleeping dogs lie, in my opinion.

**seal-chan: **Here's more!

**Dark Qiviut:** Darky! Glad you're following this story, and it's okay about the switch.Update your stories soon! Please?

That's it, but wow, people really like this story. Not like Raven, but still...Are you people going to hate me when I say we have about two-to-three more chappies to go? AAHH! ducks and dodges rotten tomatos from angry readers Don't tell me I'll have to write a sequel for this one too! Please, just read the story and review! RRE!

Chapter 6: Back in Action!

After the battles with SkullGreymon and SkullMammothmon, the group continued on. They met no further conflict until they reached the temple.

They entered the temple. It seemed that both groups of Digidestined were a bit wary about it. They walked through to find a clearing in the center. Everyone had passed with no problems.

That is, until Takato and Rika walked through together. They were suddenly thrown back into Henry.

The others whirled around. "What happened?" Tai called.

"I don't know." Takato said. "We were just walking through when it happened."

"I think it was supposed to happen." Henry said, getting up and helping Takato to his feet. "I don't think we're allowed to help."

Rika snorted. "Yeah, right. There is no way I'm missing this fight." She got up and walked through, only to be thrown into Takato again."

Henry sweatdropped. "Told you so." He said as the two fell to the ground again. He turned to the Digidestined. "I think this is a test to see if you're worthy to have your power back. Good luck."

They nodded and continued onward. In the center of the clearing was a large tablet. Digi-code letters covered the tablet as well as carvings of eight stone Digimon.

"Ones who are worthy," Izzy read. "Defeat our guardians to receive your power."

"Guardians?" Yolie said, looking around. "Where are they?"

Tai stepped forward. He walked to one of the statues, touching it's face. "Golemon." He said. "I've faced these Digimon before. Brutal, but dim-witted."

He turned back. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Tai!" Sora suddenly shouted. "Duck!"

"Where?"

"The other duck!" Sora screamed in frustration.

Tai dropped to his stomach just as a large hand swept where his head was seconds ago. The hand then slammed on the ground, but Tai had rolled away before he could get hit.

Getting up, Tai saw that the eight statues had turned into eight Golemon, ready to crush the kids. "Guys, get ready!" Tai yelled, getting into a fighting stance. "Digimon!"

"Courage!" he shouted as his dragon face plate covered his head and his broadsword appeared in his hands.

"Friendship!" Matt yelled as his wolf face plate covered his head and his katana appeared.

"Love!" Sora yelled, her eagle face plate covering her head and her rapier appeared.

"Knowledge!" Izzy shouted, his beetle face plate covering his head and his mace appearing in his hands.

"Sincerity!" Mimi shouted as her rose face plate and her large dagger appearing in her hands.

"Reliability!" Joe shouted as his walrus face plate covered his head and his war axe appeared in his hand.

"Hope!" TK yelled, his angel's helmet covering his head and his twin sais appearing in his hands.

"Light!" Kari shouted as her angel helmet covered her face and her lance appeared in her hand.

"Friendly Courage!" Davis shouted as his dragon helmet covered his head and his twin katana in his hands.

"Sincere Love!" Yolie said, her samurai's helmet on her head and her twin rapiers appearing in her hands.

"Reliable Knowledge." Cody yelled, his twin axes and his beetle helmet.

"Kindness!" Ken shouted, his beetle's helmet and his war hammer appearing in his hands.

"Destiny!" Willis shouted, his helmet and twin war hammers appearing.

"Fire!" Takuya roared, his samurai's helmet and his twin numb-chucks appearing in his hands.

"Light!" Koji yelled, his mask and twin broadswords appearing.

"Wind!" Zoe cried, her visor down and twin knives twirling in her hands.

"Ice!" Tommy yelled as his bear helmet and twin daggers appeared.

"Thunder!" JP shouted, his beetle mask and twin maces appearing.

"Darkness!" Koichi yelled as his lion mask and his spear appeared. "Whoa!" He had to dive out of the way as a Golemon slashed at him.

"Split up!" Tai shouted, intercepting a large hand with his broadsword.

The group separated, seven groups of two and one group of five, all going in different directions, all chased by a Golemon.

In one group, Yolie and Cody ran as their Golemon roared in frustration.

They hid in the brush and focused on their weapons. Cody's axes took on a purple and black hue while Yolie's rapiers glowed green and red.

As Golemon stomped past, they released the energy.

"_Knowledgeable Fury_!"

"_Sincere Fury_!"

Their weapons sliced through the air and hit Golemon's legs, but did nothing more that trip and anger the rock beast.

Yolie and Cody glanced at each other.

"Back to plan A?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah."

They ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another group, Koji and Koichi, ran from their Golemon from up a cliff. Koichi leapt behind a boulder and began using his spear to try and send it rolling while Koji distracted the Golemon.

Koji slashed at Golemon with his twin broadswords, but found them useless. So he began to charge his attack. His swords glowed as they absorbed light.

"_Light's Fury_!"

The attack, however, glanced off the monster like water.

Meanwhile, Koichi had gotten frustrated with the boulder. "Forget it." He said, charging up his spear with shadows. "_Darkness' Fury_!"

He stabbed the boulder and it began rolling. "Koji, look out!"

Koji looked up and leapt out of the way. Golemon, however, took the boulder face on. It was pushed over the cliff. When Koji and Koichi looked over the edge, it disintegrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Courageous Fury_!"

"_Friendly Fury_!"

Tai's orange-glowing broadsword and Matt's blue glowing katana sliced at their Golemon, succeeding about as much as the others: Their Golemon tripped and fell.

When it got up, it roared and hit Matt, sending him into the trees. Fortunately, the armor cushioned both impacts.

"Oh boy." Tai muttered, shifting his broadsword and stepping back.

Then a vine fell from above. "Tai!" Matt shouted from the other end.

Tai grabbed the vine and Matt jumped off the branch he was standing on as the Golemon swung its arm, barely missing Tai's legs. "Elevator going up!" Tai grinned as he flew past Matt.

"Elevator going down!" Matt said as he brought his feet up and smacked Golemon's head, sending it to the ground as Tai landed on the branch.

Tai grinned and charged his broadsword. "_Courageous Fury_!" He leapt off of the branch and sank his broadsword into the Golemon's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, running, running—!"

"Davis will you shut up!" Ken shouted.

They were running from their Golemon and Davis was singing an altered song from _Finding Nemo_.

"I never should have let him watch that movie." Ken thought.

The roar brought him back to reality, and he charged up his hammer. He stopped, raised his hammer, and slammed it into the ground, releasing magenta energy, yelling "_Kind Fury_!"

The ground broke up, sending Golemon into a pit.

Davis blinked. "Dude, if that's kind, I'd hate to see mean."

"…Shut up."

Davis walked over to a tree and charged his blades. "_Courageous Fury_!" the tree was sliced by twin katanas and landed on Golemon's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Mimi crashed out of the woods near a river, their Golemon stomping after them.

Trapped between the river and Golemon, Sora suddenly got an idea. "Mimi, distract it! I have an idea!"

I just said that.

"Oh, sorry."

Anyway, back in the story, Sora dodges to the left as Mimi charges her dagger.

"_Sincere Fury_!" She unleashes the energy, but Golemon blocks the attack.

But Sora had snuck up behind Golemon and charged. "_Lovely Fury_!"

She slashed at the Golemon's back as Mimi dodged. Golemon pitched into the river. He hit the water, sank to the bottom, and dissolved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takuya and Zoe, who were also running from a Golemon, were doing so a bit differently, as Zoe was jumping from tree to tree.

"Z, how long can you keep that up?" Takuya panted.

"A while." Zoe answered cheerily. "Golemon's catching up. Need an aliee-oop?"

"Gladly." Zoe bounced ahead, as she was at home in the air, and got several yards ahead of Takuya. She then hung upside-down on a branch with her knees, hands out, and began swinging.

When Takuya ran up to her, she grabbed his hands and swung him into the tree.

Golemon had run past two more trees before it realized it's targets were gone. It began looking around stupidly.

Zoe began absorbing the air into her knives before jumping in the air and spinning. "_Wind's Fury_!"

She released a gale that pushed Golemon into a tree as Takuya, numb-chucks charged with heat, leapt from the tree and began bashing the Golemon, yelling "_Fire's Fury_!"

Golemon eventually turned to Digi-dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy and Joe had found a cave and watched in amused amazement Golemon ran around outside, looking for them.

"This is ridiculous." Joe whispered.

"No kidding." Izzy agreed. He held up his mace, which had a purple hue. "Let's surprise him."

Joe grinned and his axe took a dark shade.

"_Reliable Fury_!" He slammed it into the ground and made Golemon stumble. Izzy and Joe raced outside, where Izzy slammed his mace into Golemon's back, yelling "_Knowledgeable Fury_!" and sending him into the cave.

The two boys charged up their weapons again and slammed into the rock wall.

"_Knowledgeable Fury_!"

"_Reliable Fury_!"

Rocks fell and crushed the Golemon inside. Izzy and Joe grinned at each other and headed back to the tablet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK, Kari, Tommy, JP and Willis all ran from another Golemon. When they were all about half a mile from the tablet, JP got frustrated.

"That's it!" He said, gathering electricity into his twin maces. "_Thunder's Fury_!" The maces slammed into Golemon's chest, if you could call it a chest, but all he did was make it mad.

"Nice going!" Willis shouted back, still running. "Now you know why lightning needs trees to catch a mountain on fire! Run!"

They ran to a river, where Tommy got an idea. "Hang on!" he said, charging his daggers. "_Ice's Fury_!" He plunged his daggers into the river, freezing the water solid.

TK grinned. "Great job, Tommy. Everyone, get in positions to ping-pong Golemon to the waterfall!"

They spread out. When Golemon came out of the forest, he saw Willis on the other side of the frozen river. He roared and charged, but in his haste, he slipped on the ice and fell.

Grinning, Willis charged his war hammers. "_Destiny's Fury_!"

The dual blows sent Golemon sliding down the river towards Kari, who's lance had a pink hue.

"_Light's Fury_!" She slammed her lance into Golemon and sent him to Tommy.

"_Ice's Fury_!" The boy's daggers sent Golemon to JP.

"_Thunder's Fury_!" who sent the monster sliding toward TK.

"_Hopeful Fury_!" Who sent Golemon the last couple yards and over the waterfall, where he hit the water and disintegrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the group had met back at the tablet, only TK, Kari, Tommy, JP, Willis, Yolie and Cody were missing.

Then the first five appeared through the trees.

"Hi, guys." TK panted. "Everyone here?"

"Yolie and Cody aren't back yet." Tai said. "We're hoping that they'll be back soon."

"Guys, look out!" Yolie shouted as she and Cody ran from the trees. "We couldn't get rid of it."

And with a roar, the last Golemon came out of the trees.

Tai took quick action. "Everyone distract him! TK, Kari, you're with me!"

As Tai, TK, and Kari disappeared, everyone ganged up on Golemon, driving it until it was in front of the tablet.

"Now!" Tai yelled.

TK and Kari grabbed vines and swung over Golemon, letting go and hitting him with charged weapons, sending him back.

Tai leapt from the tree he was on, covered in flames. "_Courageous Comet_!" he shouted as he streaked for Golemon. He hit the creature and it flew back, hitting the tablet and turning to Digi-dust.

As they removed masks and such, the ground started shaking and the tablet opened, revealing a large statue. Everyone watched as the statue, which was of all of the Digidestined's human Digimon forms, crept forward until it was just ten yards in front of them.

The statue turns to Fractal Code and wrapped around each Digidestined. When they were revealed, they were in their Digimon forms. They were back in action!


	7. Chapter 7: Beast Spirit Digivolution!

Hey guys! I am so sorry that this is late. I kept losing my floppy and had to rewrite it, but over all, I just got lazy. Sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter, but before we get to that, let's answer reviews!

Xtremequeen666: Glad you like it! 

**Dark Qiviut: **Thanks for the correction, and glad you liked the chapter!

**Gijinka Renamon: **That's how I feel about Digimon, especially to my parents. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Lord Destroyer: **I don't know about Dailei. I've always been a Kenlei person. I'll take your other considerations as options, though!

**KoumiLoccness: **God, this is getting frustrating. What is your point? If you don't have one, then don't review.

**Western Master 3: **Um, I'll keep that to myself for now. You'll see next chapter.

**oceam: **Thanks!

**Sheng.Long 2005: **Sorry I'm late. Here's the next chapter!

That's all of them, and thanks a lot, guys! Go ahead and enjoy. Remember, follow the RRE rule!

**Chapter 7: Beast Spirit Digivolution!**

The Digidestined gaped at themselves.

"We're back." WarGreymon whispered, gazing down at his claws.

"Alright!" Agunimon shouted as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Whoa." Said the first time transformed Seraphimon, his blue and gold armor glinting in the sun.

"Yeah…whoa." Ophanimon agreed, testing her new lance.

The trees rustled and Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon came out. "About time." Sakuyamon grumbled. "Can we go now?"

"I agree." MegaGargomon said. "There was nothing better to do than watch Takato and Rika make out." At which Sakuyamon blushed and Gallantmon started stuttering.

Behind the Digidestined, the tablet began to glow, until they could see buildings in it.

"A Digiport!" MegaKabuterimon said in awe.

"In goes home!" Stingmon added.

"What are we waiting for?" WarGreymon asked. "Let's go!"

And they all dived into the Digiport, never noticing the phoenix sitting at the top of the temple. "I never thought I'd say this," Zhuqiaomon said, "But good luck, humans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digimon appeared in the middle of Odiaba, where chaos reined. Cars were flipped over, buildings and streets were destroyed, and fires roared all over the place.

"What happened?" Garudamon asked.

"I don't know." WarGreymon answered.

"But I do." Said a new voice.

Everyone started and began looking around for that familiar voice. Finally, Lillymon cried out and pointed up to a tower, where Piedmon and Devimon were standing.

"My, my." Piedmon said. "You became Digimon again? You _are_ impressive."

"Stop the chatter!" WarGreymon roared. "What did you do!"

"Oh, you know." Piedmon said casually. "A little of this, a little of that, resurrected some of my old partners, had them destroy your precious city…"

At that moment, the ground exploded and an iron sea snake leapt out. Behind him, a giant machine with two cannons on it's back walked their way, and a life-sized puppet stood on its head.

"Meet my acting partners!" Piedmon shouted joyfully.

"MetalSeadramon!" The iron sea snake laughed.

"Machinedramon!" The giant machine grunted.

"And Puppetmon!" The puppet on Machinedramon's shoulder grinned.

"Don't worry about little old me now." Piedmon said as Devimon grinned behind them. "Have fun!"

"Oh boy." WarGreymon said as MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon closed in. "Now would be the perfect time to try out those new Digimon forms we have."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"We don't have them." Gallantmon said. "Leave Puppetmon to the three of us. _Shield of the Just_!"

The blast from the shield sent Puppetmon flying with a cry. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon chased after him.

The other Digidestined took out their Digivices. "_Beast Spirit Digivolution_!" They shouted as Fractal Code surround them.

"_WarGreymon Slide Digivolve to…_" WarGreymon's features shifted as he grew to a large dinosaur with a metal helmet, metal arm, metal chest, and ragged wings. "_MetalGreymon_!"

"_WereGarurumon Slide Digivolve to…_" WereGarurumon changed to a wolf covered in metal armor and jet wings. "_MetalGarurumon_!"

"_Garudamon Slide Digivolve to…_" Garudamon morphed into full bird mode. She gained gold and red feathers and golden talons and beak. "_Phoenixmon_!"

"_MegaKabuterimon Slide Digivolve to…_" MegaKabuterimon grew larger, turned a gold color, and gained gossamer wings and large pincers. "_HerculesKabuterimon_!"

"_Lillymon Slide Digivolve to…_" Lillymon went from cute flower pixie to giant plant lizard, with grass along his back and a petal collar. "_Petaldramon_!"

"_Zudomon Slide Digivolve to…_" Zudomon grew to a large white plesiosaur with a forked tail. "_Plesiomon_!"

"_Seraphimon Slide Digivolve to…_" Seraphimon changed to a large dragon with six angel wings, no legs, and one long tail. "_Goddramon_!"

"_Ophanimon Slide Digivolve to…_" Ophanimon changed to a pink furred dragon with four clawed legs, two curved horns, and a long tail. "_Magnadramon!_"

"_Flamedramon Slide Digivolve to…_" Flamedramon shifted to a wolf covered in black spike armor. "_Raidramon_!"

"_Shurimon Slide Digivolve to…_" Shurimon changed to a four-legged hawk beast with a silver, winged helmet. "_Halsemon_!"

"_Digmon Slide Digivolve to…_" Digmon became a white-and-purple submarine with a long drill nose. "_Submarimon_!"

"_Stingmon Slide Digivolve to…_" Stingmon became a large black beetle with gossamer wings and large pincers. "_GrandKuwagamon_!"

"_Rapidmon Slide Digivolve to…_" What Rapidmon became looked like a pink-and-cream colored court jester-bunny, but was actually a beast angel. "_Cherubimon_!"

"_Agunimon Slide Digivolve to…_" Agunimon became a large armored dragon with flaming wings. "_BurningGreymon!_"

"_Lobomon Slide Digivolve to…_" Lobomon's features shifted to a metal wolf with wheels on his paws. "_KendoGarurumon_!"

"_Kazemon Slide Digivolve to…_" Kazemon grew taller, gained two feather wings, long claws, and talon feet. "_Zephyrmon_!"

"_Kumamon Slide Digivolve to…_" Kumamon grew to a large yeti. His hair was braided with arrowheads on the ends and battle-axes were in his hands. "_KorIkkakumon_!"

"_Beetlemon Slide Digivolve to…_" Beetlemon turned into a large metal beetle with tank treads and a large cannon for a nose. "_MetalKabuterimon_!"

"_Lowemon Slide Digivolve to…_" Lowemon went from a man in lion armor to a black lion in black armor with weapons on it. "_JagerLowemon_!"

"MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Petaldramon, Plesiomon, Goddramon, Magnadramon, Submarimon, attack MetalSeadramon with me!" MetalGreymon roared as he attacked the iron sea snake.

"Everyone else, with me!" BurningGreymon shouted as he charged Machinedramon.

MetalSeadramon dove into the Tokyo Bay. "Come and get me, Digidestined. I'm invincible in the water!"

"You're not the only water Digimon here!" Plesiomon called. "_Hydro Pulse_!"

"_Oxygen Torpedo_!" Submarimon yelled as he released several cylinders of compressed oxygen.

The force of the two attacks sent MetalSeadramon into the air.

"_Giga Blaster_!" MetalGreymon released two nuclear missiles and launched them into MetalSeadramon, but the sea snake kept coming until he took a bite out of the MetalGreymon's shoulder.

"Gra!" MetalGreymon roared in pain.

"_Starlight Explosion_!"

The force of Phoenixmon's lights pushed MetalSeadramon back into the water.

"Tai, you okay?" Phoenixmon called.

"Fine." MetalGreymon answered. "Just give me a minute."

"Hang on, guys." Magnadramon suddenly said. "I'm gonna play a trick on a clown." She dived to where Piedmon and Devimon watched the battle.

"Magnadramon, wait!" Goddramon cried, following her.

MetalGarurumon started to follow, but HerculesKabuterimon called him back. "If we cut the source, MetalSeadramon and the others will disappear. For now, help us with MetalSeadramon. Plesiomon and Submarimon are having trouble with him."

"Fine." MetalGarurumon growled.

"Oh, look. Here comes the cute little Child of Light to the rescue." Piedmon said sarcastically.

"You think she's cute too, huh?" Devimon said with a dreamy look on his face. Piedmon glared at him.

"Here we go!" Magnadramon said, fire in her mouth. "_Fire Tornado_!"

"_Gold Flame_!" Goddramon yelled, adding his power.

The gold stream of fire surrounded by spiraling fire headed towards Piedmon and Devimon. Piedmon was not worried, however. "You want to play?" he asked, throwing a hankerchief. "_Clown Trick_!"

The hankerchief absorbed the combined attack and flew into Piedmon's hand again. He opened the hankerchief, and the attack flew towards Goddramon and Magnadramon.

"Scatter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Lightning Joust_!"

"_Mega Barrage_!"

"_Dragon Helix_!"

Puppetmon danced around the attacks. "Whee! I love this game!" He said gleefully. He ran up to Sakuyamon. "My turn! _Puppet Pommel_!"

He swung his huge hammer and sent her flying.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon shouted. "_Shield of the Just_!"

Puppetmon went flying. Gallantmon chased after him. "Come back here!"

"Back off, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon roared as she raced forward. "He's mine!"

Gallantmon obliged and Sakuyamon went to Puppetmon, scepter in hand.

"_Scepter Dash_!" She smashed the staff against Puppetmon's head. "Bop me with that blasted hammer, will you! Let me show you what I think of that!"

Back with the boys, MegaGargomon Powered down his missiles as Gallantmon reverted his lance and shield to arms. "This fight is _so_ over." They said in unison, grinning behind their masks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wildfire Tsunami_!"

"_Lupine Laser_!"

"_Hurricane Gale_!"

"_Avalanche Axes_!"

"_Bolo Thunder_!"

"_Ebony Blast_!"

"_Thunder Blast_!"

"_Tempest Wing_!"

"_Dimension Scissors_!"

"_Lightning Spear_!"

All the attacks hit Machinedramon, but did nothing. "You think that will stop me?" he asked. "Think again. _Giga Cannon_!"

The twin blasts from Machinedramon's cannons hit BurningGreymon and slammed him into a building.

"Ow!"

KendoGarurumon gazed warily at the approaching Machinedramon. "I hope the others are having an easier time than we are." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did it come to this?" Phoenixmon asked.

The group except MetalGreymon were standing on the beach, sweatdropping. The said dinosaur and MetalSeadramon…were exchanging insults.

"You're so stupid you tried to drown a fish!"

"Ha! Nice one, you over grown tin can!"

"You're so fat your high school graduation picture had to be taken from a helicopter!"

"Ouch, shot down by a lizard."

"Got that right. _Giga Blaster_!"

The twin nukes from MetalGreymon slammed into MetalSeadramon's face. At the shore, the group's sweatdrops grew bigger.

"Only Tai would disguise and attack with a insult exchange contest." MetalGarurumon commented.

"Guys!" MetalGreymon called. "Attack him! I collapsed his main weapon!"

Everyone blinked and did a double-take. Sure enough, MetalSeadramon's nose cannon had collapsed, and when he tried to speak, his voice was nasal. "You cheating android! Fight like a 'mon!"

Sweatdrops grew bigger. "Only Tai can make something so ingenious look so stupid." Plesiomon said.

"Give me a second." MetalGarurumon said, opening all of his missile compartments. "_Ice Wolf Bite_!"

Missiles fired and hit MetalSeadramon. When the smoke cleared, he was frozen in the water.

A blast from all Digimon was enough to destroy him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Goddramon and Magnadramon, Piedmon had seen the destruction of MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon, and now saw that Machinedramon was in trouble. "Those blasted humans!" He raged, leaping off the tower he was on and heading for Machinedramon. "Machinedramon! We better do it!"

"Thought you'd never ask." Machinedramon agreed.

"_Piedmon_!"

"_Machinedramon_!"

"_DNA Digivolve to…_" They fused and grew huge, huger than huge. They had a spherical body with temple-like structures around it. Claws hung everywhere, and at the top was a face not even a mother couple love.

"_Apoklimon_!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Alright, the final battle, and the next is the final chapter. I'm sooo sorry that this is late, but FF.N wouldn't let me log in for a couple days. Also, my birthday was last Sunday, and I got an iPod! I'm loving it so much! Anyway, I'm closing another story, but this one I don't think I'll make a sequel to. Sorry. Anyway, let's go on to reviews.

**Gundamknight: **Hope you go my e-mail, my friend. If you didn't, I'll say here that I'm not angry at you. Glad you liked the chapter.

**KoumiLoccness: **What does it matter that I like Mimato? What about the story?

**Gijinka Renamon: **Not really. I'm planning an epilogue after this one.

**Yamimaru:** Thanks for the corrections and the review.

**Sheng.Long 2005: **Yay, my favorite reviewer! Glad you like the story, too bad it's ending next chapter. At least I'll see you on other stories.

That's it. That's them all, and I love every single one of them (with the exception of a certain thorn in my side…) Anyway, let's get onto the story. Follow the RRE rule!

**A/N: **Also, I have never seen Susanoomon in action, so I have no idea what Heavenly Wings Beheading or Eight Thunder Gods are supposed to do, so I made them up. Sorry!

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

Apocalymon leered at the Digidestined. "Well? What do you think of my power now?"

"This is bad." MetalGreymon commented.

"What was your first clue?" MetalGarurumon asked dryly.

"We have no choice." BurningGreymon said. "We have to DNA Digivolve."

"He's right." Gallantmon agreed. "Let's do it!"

MetalGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Petaldramon, Plesiomon, Goddramon, Magnadramon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Submarimon, GrandKuwagamon, and Cherubimon glowed either an orange or a blue color.

"_DNA Digivolve to…_" They shouted as they broke into data and reassembled into one creature. Covered in white armor and a white helmet, it had WarGreymon for one arm and hand, and MetalGarurumon as another. A red cape surrounded the armor, finishing the transformation. "_Omnimon_!"

BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Zephyrmon, KorIkakumon, MetalKabuterimon, and JagerLowemon all began to burn with fire or glow with a white light.

"_DNA Digivolve to…_" All six Digimon fused together in a flash of fire and light. In their place stood another Holy Knight in your red and blue armor. His right hand was covered by what seemed to be a type of Greymon head, though none knew which type. On his left hand was the head of some kind of Garurumon. Like with the Greymon head, none knew which kind of Garurumon it was. Behind him, a golden circle hung onto his back along with two long ribbon-like wings. "_Susanoomon_!"

Gallantmon formed his hand into his lance and held it out. Sakuyamon held out her staff over the lance and MegaGargomon held his hand over the staff. They placed their power into Gallantmon's lance, bursting into data and being absorbed by the weapon. "_Gallantmon Mode Change to…_" as his white armor became red. His lance and shield disappeared and were replaced by a sword and staff. His cape disappeared and eight angel wings, four on each side, appeared on his back. "_Crimson Mode_!" (A/N: For the sake of you readers and my poor hands, he's just going to remain as Gallantmon for the rest of the chapter.)

The three Digimon faced down Apocalymon. "We're not afraid of you." Omnimon said.

"No?" Apocalymon said questioningly. "You should. _River of Power_!" One of his claws turned into the head of MetalSeadramon and shot a green blast at the three powerful Holy Knight Digimon.

They dodged and retaliated, Omnimon extending his cannon from his MetalGarurumon hand while Gallantmon and Susanoomon flew across Apocalymon's body.

"_Invincible Sword_!"

"_Heavenly Wings Beheading_!"

"_Supreme Cannon_!"

Omnimon's cannon blast destroyed the MetalSeadramon head as Gallantmon and Susanoomon destroyed two more claws. This really ticked Apocalymon off.

"Argh!" he shouted. "Blast you! _Death Claw_!"

All of his claws shot out as the three Holy Knights, dodged all seemingly twenty thousand. The only problem was that several buildings got even more totaled than they already were.

"This isn't working." Omnimon said as he dodged yet another claw.

"What was your first clue?" Gallantmon muttered, deflecting a claw with his staff before slicing it with his sword.

"Let's take this battle to space." Susanoomon said. "The people won't thank us if their homes get destroyed, even if we do save them."

"_Supreme Cannon_!" Omnimon blasted another claw. "Great idea, Susanoomon. Get out of the atmosphere!"

With that, all three Holy Knights blasted to space, capes and wings flapping in the wind.

"Oh, no you don't!" Apocalymon roared. His great mass followed behind them, hot on their tail.

Once out of the Earth's atmosphere, Omnimon, Gallantmon, and Susanoomon made a fast about-face and charged.

"_Supreme Cannon_!"

"_Invincible Sword_!"

"_Heavenly Wings Beheading_!"

Omnimon blew another claw to history as Gallantmon and Susanoomon sliced even more claws.

"Blast you!" Apocalymon yelled in anger. "_Puppet Pummel_!"

One claw turned into Puppetmon holding his hammer as small yet powerful blasts shot from the weapon.

Omnimon swung his WarGreymon hand, extending his sword. "_Transcendent Sword_!" he roared as he swung the sword to counter Apocalymon's attack.

The sword reflected the Puppet Pummel attack, destroying even more making Apocalymon roar in rage and pain.

"Oh, I think I made him mad." Omnimon said, grinning behind his mask.

"Justfully so, too." Gallantmon agreed.

Susanoomon, however, frowned behind his mask. "However many claws we destroy, there are still too many. We have to end this."

"You're right." Omnimon agreed. "If we just keep attacking, we'll exhaust ourselves and he'll win. Anybody have any ideas?"

"Actually, I do." Susanoomon said, pointing a little behind Apocalymon. "It's coming toward us."

There floated a huge asteroid that was floating towards the moon behind them and to their left.

"That'll work." Omnimon said. "Susanoomon, go change that thing's course and make it come towards Apocalymon. Gallantmon, let's distract him!"

"You got it!" Gallantmon agreed. Both raised their swords and charged the mutant Digimon as Susanoomon flew to the asteroid.

"_Heavenly Wings Beheading_!"

He body slammed the asteroid with all his might, sending the huge rock toward Apocalymon.

"_Heavenly Wings Beheading_!"

He body slammed into the asteroid again, sending it faster. He hit it one more time for good measure before he went around the rock and joined Omnimon and Gallantmon in hacking claws to pieces.

When the asteroid was close, they stopped their attack and went behind the rock. It slammed hard into Apocalymon, but it didn't stop him.

"Is that all you've got?" he taunted them. "Reducing to throwing rocks?"

"Nope." Omnimon grinned. "Open fire! _Supreme Cannon_!"

Gallantmon raised his staff and shot a white beam from it. "_Final Justice_!"

Susanoomon raised his hands and eight balls of electric light appeared. "_Eight Thunder Gods_!" He shouted as the balls let loose streams of lightning.

The attacks hit the asteroid and broke it up. Fragments of rock pelted Apocalymon, destroying the rest of his claws and damaging his body.

"Go for the final attack!" Omnimon shouted. Holding up his cannon, he flew forward. "_Supreme Cannon_!"

Gallantmon and Susanoomon charged forward as well.

"_Final Justice_!"

"_Eight Thunder Gods_!"

The blasts damaged Apocalymon's body even further, and they fired their attacks again and again as they got closer and closer.

Finally, Omnimon lowered his cannon and raised his sword, still approaching at top speed.

"No!" Apocalymon shouted as the holy knight got closer with his deadly blade. "Stop! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

"Oh, you have _so_ got to die." Omnimon said, raising his sword. "_Transcendent Sword_!" and with his holy blade, he beheaded the mutant Digimon known as Apocalymon.

Instantly. His body began to break up. "We did it!" Omnimon said.

"It's over." Gallantmon whispered as Apocalymon's body was disintegrated.

"Come on." Susanoomon said. "Let's go home."

And they flew down to the atmosphere, leaving Apocalymon's data scattered through out the solar system.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Digidestined, plus Takato, Henry and Rika, minus TK and Kari, were at the beach a little past sunset, waiting for a ceremony to celebrate the triumph of the Digimon.

Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy were building a sandcastle along with Cody in the little light left while Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Mimi played a game of tag in the waves. The rest of the Digidestined sat on the beach, trying to absorb as much light as possible and talking.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now that Piedmon's gone." Tai said as he sipped a soda with Sora at his side.

"My guess is that Myotismon is going to start attacking again." Izzy supplied. Everyone groaned.

Then Matt chuckled. "I wonder what he'll make of our new toys." He said with a feral grin, causing the others to laugh.

"Now that Piedmon's threat is over," Henry began, "I'd say it's time we head back to the Southern Plane."

"That's too bad." Sora said. "You guys are awesome teammates."

Takato grinned, Rika sitting on his lap. "Hey, if you need help, just give us a buzz. We'll come running."

"You'll at least stay from the ceremony, right?" Tai asked.

The three Tamer Warriors looked at each other and grinned. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Koji was silent, however. Well, more silent than usual, which Koichi was quick to pick up on. "Hey, Koji, you okay?"

Koji blinked and looked up at his twin. "I was just thinking about how we helped Azulongmon."

Now everyone was silent, except those who played. It had happened only minutes after they had destroyed Apokalymon and entered the Digital World.

**Flashback **

All of the Chosen appeared at the Digidestined HQ. The place had been cleaned up, but only slightly.

Gennai looked up from his work. "Digidestined!" he cried joyously. "You made it!" Then he grew somber. "But I'm afraid you're too late."

He turned to Azulongmon's chamber, the Digidestined following. Azulongmon was not there, though there were specks of data flying around the room.

Sora hugged Tai as Mimi did the same for Matt. Ken grabbed Yolie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kari sank to the floor and TK wrapped his arms around her. Zoe swallowed hard and felt for Takuya's hand as she stared at Azulongmon's data. Takato, Henry, and Rika, not knowing Azulongmon personally, could only bow their heads in respect. The rest just stood, stunned, wondering how they could have let this happen.

Finally, TK spoke. "If we have the power to destroy, why don't we have the power to heal?"

One by one, all of the Digidestined turned to stare at him. He shrugged. "Hey, we might as well try."

"You really think that would work?" Sora asked.

"I have to." TK replied. "I can't give in to despair. I have to hope that someway, everything will be as it was."

As he said this, his crest began to glow, and to everyone's surprise, some of Azulongmon's data began to swirl around him.

Tai smiled. "It just might work." He said. "Come on."

They formed four circles around Azulongmon's ring. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, and Ken were in the outermost circle, holding their arms out and touching their fingertips. Their crests began to glow brightly and floated out from under their shirts, still suspended around their necks by their tags.

The next circle contained Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP, and Koichi. They were more spread out than the first ring, their arms crossed over their chests, a Spirit floating in front of them. A ring of their respective elements surrounded them as they focused their power on the data particles.

The next circle had Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Willis. They were standing with their arms out, hands open, and a Digiegg floated inbetween their palms. The crests on the four Digieggs glowed along with their actual counterparts.

The last circle held Takato, Henry and Rika, holding their D-Powers in the air. The machines glowed their respective colors.

Suddenly, crests, Spirits, and Digivices shot beams of light that met in the center of the ring. Not only Azulongmon's data, but that of the Destiny Stones and everything else that had been destroyed swirled around the beams, reformatting and returning to their original places.

Finally, Azulongmon himself reformatted, appearing in the center of the room. He stretched to get the kinks and knots out of his body, and then gazed down at the children. "Digidestined." He greeted with a smile.

"Azulongmon!" They all chorused with heartfelt joy. "We thought we'd lost you forever!" Sora added.

The Dragon Sovereign of the Eastern Plane just beamed at his chosen warriors.

**End Flashback**

Everyone nodded in silent agreement before Tai grinned. "Hey, better healed in some mysterious way than still deleted."

"True." Matt agreed.

Suddenly TK and Kari ran up carrying two large picnic baskets.

"Sorry we're late." Kari panted. "Mom wouldn't stop talking, and then we had to throw out her 'healthy choices'."

"Thanks for that." Tai and Izzy chorused at the same time, turning a rather sickly green color.

The swimmers and the castle builders came in from their play and helped set up the picnic.

They were about halfway through the food when Takuya's little brother Shinya showed up.

"Hey guys!" he said, grinning.

"What's up, bro?" Takuya asked.

"Aw, nothing much." Shinya replied. "Just hanging around with my friends when I saw you guys."

Zoe leaned forward from her seat on Takuya's lap. "Hey, Shin, I hear you're a big hero with the city."

While the Digidestined had been gone, Piedmon had gained mental control over the adults in the city, forcing them to dig out the huge metal vats that held the data of MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon.

When he had found these vats, Piedmon forced the adults to cross the city and enter the sea to drown themselves.

Fortunately, Shinya had caught wind of the plan and had gathered all of his schoolmates to hold the adults back until the Digimon defeated Piedmon.

Back with the gang, Shinya was blushing. "I didn't really do all the work." He mumbled. "The Digimon did most of it."

The group exchanged a secretive smile. Now Kari leaned forward. "You know, one of these days, you might be a Digimon too."

Shinya glanced at her, a dreamy look taking over his face. "Shinyamon, Digimon of Power…"

The group exchanged amused looks. "Needs a little work." Izzy commented.

"I know!" Takuya said with his gogglehead-face on. "Shinyamon, Digimon of Shortness!"

The group laughed as Shinya exclaimed, "Hey! I am not short!" But before they two siblings could argue any further, the fireworks started over Tokyo. Everyone on the beach turned and began screaming and yelling support for the fireworks.

For the grand fanale, several firewoks went off and put a sign in the air.

_THANK YOU DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS  
__CHAMPIONS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD  
__SAVIORS OF OUR WORLD_


End file.
